


The Way You Move Ain’t Fair, You Know

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears a phone call between Steve and Catherine, and he thinks he knows what they’re talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move Ain’t Fair, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100 fandom requests post. burned_phoenix gave me this prompt: _“ohh, I'd love some mcdanno! maybe something with catherine in it, and her pushing steve to talk to danny, and danny misunderstanding the situation and getting all jealous because he things c/s were getting things on again?”_  
>  Beta’d by the ever-wonderful iam_space!

“Catherine…” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Just let it go.”    
  
“And watch you be miserable for the rest of your life?” Catherine’s voice rang through the phone. “Do you really think that’s an option?”    
  
“What are you talking about? I am not miserable,” Steve protested, turning slightly in his desk chair, his back toward his office door.    
  
“You’re not exactly the picture of happiness either, Steve,” Catherine said.    
  
“And this is going to make me happy?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.    
  
“Yes,” she answered without hesitation.    
  
“He’s stubborn, he’s loud, he takes showers that last an hour, Cath, I swear. He’s a complete slob, he’s…” Steve countered, phone pressed against his ear.    
  
“And you’re completely in love with him,” Catherine interrupted.    
  
Steve snapped his mouth shut. There wasn’t really any arguing with that, now was there?    
  
“Yes,  _I_  am,” Steve finally admitted. “He’s just not…”    
  
“Then you’re blind,” Catherine said, and Steve could just hear the smile in her voice. “Seeing you two together  _one time_  was enough to see it, Steve. There’s just no way it’s not reciprocated. No way.”    
  
“Right, and you’re so wise and insightful, yeah?” Steve snorted, only half-teasing.    
  
“You know it,” Catherine said, smugly. “I had the sense to stop sleeping with you, didn’t I?”    
  
“Oh stop it, sleeping with me is one of the smarter things you have ever done, Cath,” Steve said, a smile creeping across his face.    
  
“Until I finally understood the part where you’d much rather sleep with your very cute, very male partner,” Catherine snorted, but the slamming of a door snapped Steve away from his quip of a retort and made him spin around in his chair.    
  
His own office door was slightly open, and he figured it was Danny’s door that had slammed shut violently, seeing as Danny was currently stomping around his desk, his jaw clenched and his face somber. Steve watched him through the glass doors, only vaguely aware of Catherine’s voice ringing in his ear.    
  
“Cath, I gotta go,” Steve muttered absentmindedly, “Something’s up with Danny.”    
  
Steve could still hear the “Tell him!” Catherine all but shouted before he ended the call and hurried into Danny’s office – without knocking.    
  
“Don’t people knock anymore?” Danny snapped, annoyed.    
  
Steve halted in his steps for a second. “When have I ever knocked?”    
  
“Well maybe you should start,” Danny huffed, shuffling around a stack of papers on his desk.    
  
“The doors are made of glass, Danny,” Steve said, trying for lighthearted. “There’s really not much point in kno…”    
  
“It’s a courtesy knock, Steven,” Danny interrupted. “It’s normal and polite behavior in the workplace. But clearly you don’t know the first thing about that.”    
  
Steve was rooted to the floor. “Danny, what’s going on? Why are you so…?”    
  
“You can’t keep playing these games, Steve,” Danny snapped, putting a stack of files back on his desk with a thud.    
  
“What games?” Steve frowned, completely lost now. “I thought this was about me not knocking? How is that a game? Danny, I don’t understand.”    
  
“Oh come on, Steve,” Danny sighed exasperated, “This isn’t about a knock!”   
  
“But you just said…” Steve muttered.    
  
“I’m taking the rest of the day off,” Danny declared in a rush, pushed past Steve and was out the door before Steve knew it; leaving him standing there alone in Danny’s office, completely bemused.    
  
***   
  
Steve’s hand was already on the door handle before he reconsidered and knocked on Danny’s apartment door. It took a while, but Danny finally opened the door, looking quite subdued.    
  
“I, uh… I knocked,” Steve said tentatively.    
  
Danny cleared his throat as he retreated into the apartment, leaving the door open for Steve.    
  
“Yeah, about that. Look…” Danny started, scratching his head.    
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Steve blurted out, closing the door behind him. “I mean, obviously I did. Only, I can’t figure out what, but I can assure you that whatever it is, I didn’t mean it that way. I know you don’t always agree wi…”   
  
“Stop, alright?” Danny interrupted, running both hands through his hair. “Just stop it. You didn’t do anything. It was all me, okay?”   
  
Steve’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.    
  
“I was an ass and I overreacted and snapped at you for no reason, and can we please just forget about it? I’m sorry, alright?” Danny said, shuffling his feet slightly as he turned away from Steve, clearly embarrassed.    
  
“Danny, I…” Steve stammered.    
  
“Can I just ask you one thing?” Danny asked, turning back towards Steve, frown lines worrying over his entire face. “Can you just…” He sighed, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.    
  
“What is it?” Steve asked, placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.    
  
“Can you please stop flirting with me?”    
  
As soon as the words left Danny’s mouth, Steve recoiled, snagging his hand back.    
  
“Oh God, Danny, I’m sorry,” Steve muttered, taking another step backwards.    
  
“It’s just…” Danny started saying, but Steve cut him off. “Yeah, no, I know. God, I’m gonna kill Cath and her  _impeccable intuition_ .”    
  
He groaned as he buried his face in his hands.    
  
“Cath,” Danny mumbled, like he was having trouble fitting his lips around the name.    
  
“She said…” Steve shook his head. “Never mind.” He was just about ready to die of embarrassment. “I’ll… be different. I’ll…”    
  
“It’s just that…” Danny sighed, head ducked, face slightly flushed. “I know you don’t mean anything by it. But it’s just… it’s a tease, and… and one you’re clearly not going to do anything about. I mean,  _Cath_ .”   
  
Danny was mumbling now, scuffing his foot on the carpet, and Steve completely lost his reasoning.    
  
“Wait, what do you mean?” Steve asked, a frown on his face.    
  
“You’re with Catherine,” Danny said firmly as his head snapped up. “You shouldn’t lead me on.”   
  
“You think…?” Steve asked, trying to rearrange the thoughts in his head. Did Danny really think…? Did this mean Catherine was right after all?    
  
“I’m not with Catherine,” Steve said, “Not anymore.”    
  
“I heard you on the phone earlier,” Danny sighed, like he was tired of Steve’s excuses. “And it’s fine. It’s good. I’m glad you’re happy. I just don’t see why you gotta keep flirting with me, teasing me…”    
  
Steve lunged forward, bracing his hands on either side of Danny’s face as he pressed his mouth to Danny’s, desperate for a kiss. But Danny shoved him away, and yelled, “What did I just say?! You asshole!”   
  
“Danny…” Steve whispered.    
  
“I am not a fucking game you play, Steve!” Danny clenched his jaw, his hands curled into fists.    
  
“I am not playing games, Danny!” Steve called out desperately. “I am not with Cath. We broke it off. Well,  _she_  refused to sleep with me anymore ever since she found out… Well… about you.”    
  
“Me?” Danny squinted his face.    
  
“You!” Steve was right in his face now, bringing his hands back up instinctively, but Danny flinched and stuck out his palms as if to keep Steve at bay.    
  
“You, Danny,” Steve said, more softly now. “I haven’t slept with her since… since I realized that it was you I wanted.”    
  
“Oh…” Danny said, his mouth slightly hanging open. “And then Catherine didn’t want to sleep with you anymore?”    
  
Steve sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. “Yeah. She wanted me to be honest with you, tell you how I felt, but…”    
  
“Why didn’t you?” Danny asked, somehow subdued.    
  
“Because I didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t feel the same way,” Steve admitted, “Because I didn’t… I didn’t want you to push me away.”    
  
Danny snorted, shaking his head slightly.    
  
“Then you probably shouldn’t have tried to kiss me when we were in the middle of an argument,” Danny said, a smile creeping on his face.    
  
“I probably should’ve gotten the ‘all clear’ first,” Steve smiled weakly, shoving his hands in his pockets.    
  
“And you could’ve not made sexy phone calls with Catherine in your office…” Danny mused.    
  
“They were not sexy phone calls!” Steve cried out, “She was trying to… They were not…”    
  
Danny chuckled and held up a hand to stop Steve’s fumbling explanation.   
  
“Hey Steve?” Danny said, smiling.    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“All clear.” 


End file.
